megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 7 Script
Script for the game Mega Man 7. Scene 1: Opening Narrator: In the year 20XX AD... The world cheered MegaMan when at long last he captured and imprisoned Dr. Wily. But... Dr. Wily always knew his schemes might end in failure and had planned for just such an occasion. Four robots had been hidden away and after six months without being contacted by Dr. Willy, they activate and begin searching for their master... Scene 2: Wily's Escape (Auto, Mega Man, and Roll drive along the cityscape.) Mega Man: Can't this thing go any faster, Auto?? The city is under attack! Auto: I'll try and punch it up a notch! Hold on, Roll! Roll: I can't believe Wily is loose again! Won't this madman ever stop... Mega Man: He won't be loose for long! Once Dr. Light gives Rush and me our new enhancements, Wily is history! (The ground becomes unstable.) Auto: Whoa! End of the line. The road is too unstable to keep going. Mega Man: You two wait here. Auto: MegaMan, take this helmet with you. (Auto hands Mega Man a Met helmet.) Mega Man: ............ Auto: I guess not... Personally, I kinda like the other one... (Auto hands Mega Man his normal helmet.) Roll: Good luck, MegaMan. (Mega Man runs along the road, finding Dr. Light on the ground with Rush.) Mega Man: D... Doctor, are you OK? I'll bring back Roll to take care of you. (Dr. Light gets up.) Dr. Light: No, MegaMan. We have no time! Wily is using the attack of his robots to cover his escape... Look!!! (Wily escapes from prison and flies away in his ship.) Dr. Light: You've got to go now, MegaMan. Get Rush and follow Wily's spaceship! (Mega Man battles his way through several robots, including one that was attacking the city. He moves on to find and fight a mysterious black robot and his robotic wolf companion.) If Mega Man wins or the battle ends without a winner ????? (Bass): You are as good as they say, MegaMan. Mega Man: You better tell me who you are? ????? (Bass): I'm Bass and he's Treble. We have been trying to stop Dr. Wily while you were gone... I see now that you don't need our help... (Bass and Treble warp out.) Mega Man: .... Bass....? If Mega Man loses ????? (Bass): This is... MegaMan?? Mega Man: You better tell me who you are? ????? (Bass): I'm Bass and he's Treble. We have been trying to stop Dr. Wily while you were gone... You are much too weak to battle Wily. Maybe you better sit this one out. Let's go, Treble! (Bass and Treble warp out.) Mega Man: .... Bass....? Scene 3: Proto Man's Advice (Mega Man meets Proto Man in a hidden area in Cloud Man's stage.) Proto Man: It's been a while MegaMan. Here is a little information. Your weapons can be used to discover hidden areas. Try using the flame weapon in the woods. (Proto Man warps out.) Scene 4: Thunder Bolt (Mega Man meets Dr. Light after beating Cloud Man.) Mega Man: The Thunder Bolt fires out electrically charged spheres, right? Dr. Light: Yes, and it can also be used to power some electronic machines. (Mega Man is shown equipped with Thunder Bolt.) YOU GET THUNDER BOLT Scene 5: Junk Shield (Mega Man meets Dr. Light after beating Junk Man.) Mega Man: The Junk Shield will protect the user with rotating spheres, right? Dr. Light: Yes, but the spheres can only absorb so much damage before they are destroyed. (Mega Man is shown equipped with Junk Shield.) YOU GET JUNK SHIELD Scene 6: Freeze Cracker (Mega Man meets Dr. Light after beating Freeze Man.) Mega Man: The Freeze Cracker fires ice bullets, doesn't it? Dr. Light: Yes, and the bullets will split when they hit the ground. (Mega Man is shown equipped with Freeze Cracker.) YOU GET FREEZE CRACKER Scene 7: Danger Wrap (Mega Man meets Dr. Light after beating Burst Man.) Mega Man: The Danger Wrap fires out a bomb encased in a bubble, doesn't it? Dr. Light: Yes, but it can also be used to encase other things besides bombs. (Mega Man is shown equipped with Danger Wrap.) YOU GET DANGER WRAP Scene 8: Attack on the Museum (Mega Man meets Dr. Light in the lab after having beaten the first four Robot Masters.) Dr. Light: Welcome home, MegaMan. Mega Man: Dr. Light, what do you think of Bass? Dr. Light: His actions don't seem to indicate a threat. I don't believe he is our enemy... (A wrecked building appears on the computer monitor.) Dr. Light: What is this?? Wily is attacking the Robot Museum! You must leave now, MegaMan! (Mega Man warps out to the Robot Museum. There, he finds Wily taking off with the Guts Man robot, and defeats a jester robot Wily leaves behind to destroy Mega Man. Afterwards, he warps back to the lab to talk to Dr. Light.) Dr. Light: MegaMan, it's a disaster! Wily and his robots are rampaging through the middle of the city! Get going! Scene 9: Slash Claw (Mega Man meets Dr. Light after beating Slash Man.) Mega Man: The Slash Claw cuts things apart, doesn't it? Dr. Light: Yes, but it has limited range. (Mega Man is shown equipped with Slash Claw.) YOU GET SLASH CLAW Scene 10: Wild Coil (Mega Man meets Dr. Light after beating Spring Man.) Mega Man: The Wild Coil launches one coil forward and one coil backward, right? Dr. Light: Yes, but remember to charge the coils to make them jump higher. (Mega Man is shown equipped with Wild Coil.) YOU GET WILD COIL Scene 11: An Odd Team (Mega Man finds Bass injured in Shade Man's stage. Treble notices Mega Man's presence and leaps in front of Bass.) Bass: Damn...(1) I was careless! I feel so stupid to have been defeated so easily... Maybe I should give up and leave Wily to you! Mega Man: No. We are a team. Dr. Light will be glad to fix you up. Bass: Thanks. I'm glad that I have a friend like you... (Bass and Treble teleport out and Mega Man continues through the stage.) Scene 12: Noise Crush (Mega Man meets Dr. Light after beating Shade Man.) Mega Man: The Noise Crush generates a powerful sound wave, doesn't it? Dr. Light: Yes, and you can amplify the wave by absorbing the reflected wave with your body. (Mega Man is shown equipped with Noise Crush.) YOU GET NOISE CRUSH Scene 13: Proto Man's Advice 2 (Mega Man meets Proto Man in Turbo Man's stage.) If Mega Man has not obtained all four circuit plates Proto Man: MegaMan, have you collected the R, U, S, and H circuit plates? Collect all the plates and Dr. Light will create new equipment for you. Good luck, MegaMan! I'll see you later. If you survive... If Mega Man has all four circuit plates Proto Man: MegaMan, have you collected the R, U, S, and H circuit plates? Cool! But remember, the Super MegaMan armor is too bulky to allow you to slide. Good luck, MegaMan! I'll see you later. If you survive... (Proto Man warps out.) Scene 14: Scorch Wheel (Mega Man meets Dr. Light after beating Turbo Man.) Mega Man: The Scorch Wheel launches a flaming wheel, right? Dr. Light: Yes, and the wheel may also burn the things it touches. (Mega Man is shown equipped with Scorch Wheel.) YOU GET SCORCH WHEEL Scene 15: Proto Man's Gift (Mega Man meets Proto Man in Shade Man's stage.) Proto Man: So brother, you are not as weak as I thought. Let's see which of us father made stronger! (The two battle, and Mega Man wins.) Proto Man: Maybe you are the superior model, MegaMan. Here, take this with you. (Proto Man tosses his shield towards Mega Man.) Mega Man: This is... your Protoshield! You can't give this to me! Proto Man: It's OK. Take it. And... Watch your back... (Proto Man warps out. Mega Man then picks up the Protoshield.) YOU GOT PROTOSHIELD!! Scene 16: Big Eddie (Mega Man goes to Big Eddie) First visit Auto: Welcome to Big Eddie's! I'm Auto, Dr. Light's number 1 student. Unfortunately, I've lost one of my bolts and so I have a couple of screws loose. If you find my Hyperbolt, I would appreciate it if you bring it back here. Anyway, I'll try my hardest. I'll make items out of any other Bolts you may find. Auto: Select the item you want made! (Mega Man sees the items available and leaves) Auto: So long, Megaman! With Hyperbolt Auto: Hey... (Mega Man gives the Hyperbolt to Auto) Auto: That's my bolt! Thanks, it fits perfectly. (Auto fastens the Bolt in his head, makes a pose with a fan, and a short music plays) Auto: Now I can work at full power! Look! A new item just for you! I can now make items using half the normal number of Bolts! Auto: Select the item you want made! (Mega Man sees the items available and leaves) Auto: So long, Megaman! Other visits Auto: Welcome Megaman. I'm glad you're back! Auto: Select the item you want made! (Mega Man sees the items available and leaves) Auto: So long, Megaman! Scene 17: Betrayal (Mega Man meets Dr. Light after having beaten all of the Robot Masters. The lab is in ruins, and Dr. Light is on the floor.) Mega Man: D... Dr. Light. What happened!? Dr. Light: Is that you MegaMan? Bass went berserk after I completed his repairs. He stole the parts for the new enhancements... Mega Man: Bass...?? I can't believe it... (The face of Dr. Wily appears on the lab monitor.) Dr. Wily: Believe it, MegaMan. Bass and Treble are my creations! I knew that you would be stupid enough to trust him and allow him access to the lab. Now, Bass and Treble will use the enhancements meant for you and Rush! Hahahahahahahaha... Mega Man: I'll make you pay, Wily!! Scene 18: The Foe, Part 1 (Mega Man finds Bass waiting for him in Wily's castle.) Bass: You are far too weak MegaMan. Wily may fear you, but I do not! (They battle, and Mega Man wins.) Bass: Round 1 goes to you, MegaMan. But I'll be back... (Bass warps out.) Scene 19: The Foe, Part 2 (Mega Man finds Bass waiting for him in another area of Wily's castle.) Bass: Ah, my wait is over! This time the mighty MegaMan shall fall! Treble, attack!! (Bass merges with Treble using the stolen adapters, and does battle with MegaMan. MegaMan wins once again.) Bass: Why... Why can't I destroy him...?? (Bass warps out.) Scene 20: Wily's Defeat (Mega Man battles and defeats Wily in his castle. Wily falls to his knees.) Dr. Wily: OK, I give up. Sorry about all the trouble. I'll go quietly... (Mega Man powers up his Buster.) Mega Man: I don't trust you, Wily! I gonna(2) do what I should have done years ago!! (Dr. Wily begins to reel back.) Dr. Wily: You forget, MegaMan. Robots cannot harm humans... Mega Man: I am more than a robot!! Die Wily!! (The building collapses, and Wily gets trapped under a large beam. Treble warps in and transports him to safety. Bass warps in.) Bass: Too late, MegaMan. He who hesitates is lost! We shall return! (Mega Man walks away from the lab as it explodes in massive flames. The credits begin to roll.) End of Script Notes *(1) In the original SNES cartridge version of Mega Man 7, Bass says the word "damn". In Mega Man: Anniversary Collection, however, for censorship purposes, the word "damn" is replaced with "darn". *(2) When Mega Man threatens Dr. Wily to shoot him with his Mega Buster, the word "am" (or a contraction thereof) between the words "I" and "gonna" is missing in the in-game dialogue. *In the Japanese version, Roll and Auto may replace Dr. Light in the explanation of the weapon obtained. Translations of their dialogues can be seen in Rockman Perfect Memories. References *Game script found at The Mega Man Network. Category:Scripts